Haunting you
by Shalis
Summary: Sesshomaru died, and still lingers in the world as a spectre, haunting Kagome.


Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

Okay this is a new fic! Tell me what you think about it so far!

* * *

Sesshomaru had died. Despair was in the air, and Rin was crying uncontrollably while repeatedly whispering his name.

They were on a sunflower field. Sesshomaru watched as Naraku devoured his mother, in front of him. Her body was limp; her once beautiful long tresses were now covered in her own blood.

Naraku bursts into laughter, and coughs up the Meido necklace Sesshomaru's mother used to wear, and throws it at taiyoukai's feet.

Sesshomaru lost his cool, and his vision was starting to blur, red taking over.

With the power of a taiyoukai added to himself, Naraku spawns more tentacles, and begins his assault.

In the middle of Sesshomaru's transformation, everyone is shocked, when a tentacle pierces his chest, and Naraku retrieves taiyoukai's still beating heart, and swallows it.

Sesshomaru heard his brother scream out his name, while rushing to repel Naraku away from his body.

The mighty demon lord was falling down, and time seemed to run slower. He felt his chest, and touched the fresh hole where his heart used to be. Inuyasha was already unleashing Wind Scars and Adamant Barrages towards the evil hanyou. After adding his mother's power to his own, Sesshomaru was sure that Naraku would slay them all.

Already laying on his back, he understood it was the end. If he had a dying man's wish, it was for his body not to become part of the wretched hanyou.

Tentacles were rushing towards him at high speed, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Suddenly, startling him, he felt someone grabbing his hand and screaming his name.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he opened his eyes to see who it was by his side in his final moments, and was surprised to see his brother's miko.

She kneeled next to him, eyes moist and Sesshomaru could see her lips moving but could hear noting she was saying. The noise of battle was too loud and overwhelming. He caught eye of Naraku trying to make his way towards them. "Run.", He whispered.

Kagome looked behind and saw Naraku grinning at them.

"Step aside, Kagome. It is not with you I have business with." Naraku said, as he closed in the distance between them.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl next to him. She seemed paralyzed, and her face was wet, tears rolling off her cheeks. Kagome was scared, sad, angry, and when Naraku reached for Sesshomaru's body, without giving a second thought, she grabbed the hanyou's arm and focused all her spiritual energy in her hands.

The Shikon Jewel pulsated in unison with Kagome's purification powers, which were rolling off her in waves.

Engulfed in radiating pink light, and with a determined look on her face, for Sesshomaru, Kagome looked unworldly.

Pink glow turning into an intense brilliant white, Naraku was blasted off and his body dismembered in chunks of the original demons he was made of.

However, Sesshomaru felt his body caressed by the light with a tenderness he never experienced before. He felt light, warm and he could feel pain no more. Eyes slowly closing, he tried to focus on the face that was now openly crying over him, "Kagome," he whispered, but it was too low for her to hear. He wanted to remember that name. He gave her an honest, thankful smile, and he felt the world around him slowly fade away.

`It is only befitting of me, to have a human by my side at the end…`, Sesshomaru thought, before succumbing to the darkness.

It was the early hours of the morning, when Sesshomaru realized he was following Kagome. She walked through a small potion of forest, and into a sunflower field. Sesshomaru recognized the place. It was where he had fought Naraku.

"Miko.", he said, but the girl did not turn. She kept walking through the battered flowers.

Bright yellow flowers laid to the ground and were stained by dry blood, and remains of Naraku

Sesshomaru picked up loud sobs in the distance. He recognized the voice. It was Rin.

Not to far away, at the edge of the field, crouched on a mount of freshly dug earth, a small child was crying her heart out.

Kagome sat down next to the wailing girl, and placed her hand upon her shoulder. The little girl threw herself at Kagome's chest, hugging her tight and crying even harder.

Kagome held the child in her arms, and started to pet her head gently.

Kagome was rocking back and forth, humming something, lulling Rin to sleep.

Sesshomaru was standing behind the two girls, as realization hit him. In front of him, two piles of freshly dug soil, with flowers on top could mean only one thing.

He did not know who was in the second grave, so he got closer and read the inscription on the two wooden boards at the beginning of each mound.

One of them said, "Here lays to rest Lord of the West, Sesshomaru.", and the other had written "Here lays Lady of the West".

"Mother…" Sesshomaru said, but fell to def ears.

Kagome was still rocking the girl, which was now soundly asleep in her arms.

"You baka!" Kagome whispered in the silent night, as tears rolled off her face.

"How dare you die now? Rin needs you… even your stupid toad needs you... With you, Inuyasha lost his last member of the family, how dare you!" Kagome tried to suppress a whimper.

"How dare you smile at me like that before dieing… you were supposed to tell me that you don't need the help of a lowly human, to tell me to go away… but you smiled at me… with that stupid pretty face of yours…" , Kagome wiped her nose with a handkerchief.

"Sesshomaru… this is goodbye… so I guess I will say a few words. Firstly, you are a jerk! An arrogant pompous jerk!" Kagome smiled, reminiscing old memories.

"Indeed", said Sesshomaru, still staring at his grave.

"I remember the first time I met you… ", Kagome spoke in a soft voice. "You bastard tried to kill me for withdrawing your father's sword from the pedestal. I bet you took a blow in the ego when I did it, while you and Inuyasha couldn't…"

"Indeed…" said Sesshomaru, now seated next to the two girls.

"You tried killing me again that time when you put your hand through Inuyasha's stomach, almost killing him. I almost got you..."

"You hit my armor, girl… but I admired your courage"

"Because of you, Inuyasha tried to seal the well, and lock me in the future, to keep me safe from others like you… such a pain in the ass…" Kagome smiled softly.

"Miko you were a thorn in my side also."

".. Then I saw Rin by your side… a heartless person would not do that… I wish I knew you better Sesshomaru…I bet you cared for Inuyasha also… "

The former demon lord smiled.

"Sesshomaru… I have been jealous of your hair from the first time I saw you"

"I have made a very interesting discovery", said Sesshomaru, quirking an eyebrow.

"…I always thought that Naraku would be dead, and before going home, I would ask you your secret for having nice hair… so silly of me… but I never imagined it ending like this… "

"Indeed, little girl…"

"Sesshomaru-sama", Rin cried in her sleep.

"I bet you will be missed by Rin a lot… I am sorry for your mother… I didn't even know her name, but now I know where you got your good looks from…"

"Interesting…" said the specter.

"I promise I will take care of Rin…."

Getting up from the cold ground, Kagome laid a sunflower on both graves, and picked up the sleeping child.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, and started walking away from the gravesite.

"It's not farewell just yet miko." Said Sesshomaru, following Kagome.

* * *

Leave a review on your way out. I want to know if you like it and if i should continue the story.


End file.
